chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Niambh Stone
Niambh Deborah Stone is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the third child and second daughter of Julie and Andrew Stone. She will possess the abilities of Air Solidification, Precognitive Symbolism, Shadowing and Energy Negation. Appearance Niambh will have long hair whose dark colouring will have been inherited from her mother. Its texture will be curly while she is a child but will become more wavy as she ages. Her eyes will be light blue, again inherited from Julie, and her skin tone will be pale. She will be slightly shorter than her siblings and will be 5'7 in height when fully grown. Abilities Niambh's first ability will be Air Solidification. She will be able to use this ability in a range of ways. It could be used to levitate and walk on air, as well as climbing upwards rapidly by making ladder rungs of air. Additionally, she could solidify air into a protective shield, and make weapons out of air. However, the ability will not be able to solidify anything which is not air. It won't work in a vacuum. Also, the solidification will always be temporary and it will disperse after about an hour if an attempt to sustain it is made. Her second ability will be Precognitive Symbolism. It will be derived from her mother's precognitive instincts. This ability will enable Niambh to see hints of the future in symbols surrounding her. They will often be unclear and hard to interpret, and the future they reveal will be uncertain too, altering depending on events. Niambh's attention will always be drawn to the symbols. Only she will see them; no one else will even if they possess the same ability as her. Her third ability will be Shadowing. Using this ability, Niambh could follow another person and remain undetected while doing so. She would not be seen or heard by the individual she is trailing, nor noticed following by any bystanders either. Her presence would not be detected by any abilities the person being followed might possess. However, she couldn't use the ability to conceal herself in other circumstances when not following a person. Her fourth and final ability will be Energy Negation, which will enable Niambh to weaken any form of energy. For example, she could use her ability to dim lights or to extinguish fires. She could also weaken the effects of energy-based ability attacks, and could eventually develop the ability so that she could negate abilities completely, by removing the energy from them. She could also drain the energy from forcefields to weaken them, unless that particular forcefield blocks this. She could potentially drain others of their natural energy via touch, which could kill if done with enough strength. Family & Relationships *Mother - Julie Stone *Father - Andrew Stone *Older brother - Topher Stone *Older sister - Willow Stone History & Future Etymology Niambh is a Gaelic name which means "radiance" or "brightness". Her middle name, Deborah, is a Hebrew name which means "bee". Her surname is English and simply refers to a stone. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters